Reading- The lightning thief
by Wolf-P.J-2.0
Summary: Reading the books, yada yada yada, sorry but I'm a sucker for in-classic things.


_**Hey Loyals! How are you? Excited for this new story (Moves eyebrows up and down). I managed to snag a Kindle Fire HDX and a Kindle Fire HD7, also a pair of new headphones, A Pez dispenser,(don't ask) A bunch of art suppplies, Nike shoes, 220 dollars worth of Amazon gift cards, 2 Camp Half-Blood t-shirts, The Blood of Olympus, All the Harry Potter Movies, Harry Potter Books (extra), A Doctor Who Poster, random horse things, Marine Biology stuff :3, 100 dollars in real money (fine that was for my Birthday...), and Marine Biology books (all of dem). I'm not bragging, but, I want you to leave what you got for Christmas down in the comments!**_

_**Disclaimer: Why would Rick Riordan be writing this?**_

* * *

><p>Nobody's POV<p>

The Olympian council were screaming at each other, again.

" Who kidnaps someone and takes them to the UnderWorld?"

" Air disasters are better then sea disasters!"

"No There Not!"

"Why do you cheat on me?"

While -of course- Aphrodite was making out with Ares. (Just ew...)

There was a flash and 6 demigods stood in the clearing, one bent over, all wide eyed. There mouths were open, as if about to scream. Zeus stood up," Who Are You?" A box landed on a the demigod bent over, who was quite skinny already. The rest of them looked up," ..." Was all they said. Two demigods appeared, 5 feet over the ground. They were clinging onto each other tightly, they looked like Yin and Yang, with the Black hair and Blond Hair. A gasp spread through out the other demigods," Percy? Annabeth?" A girl with choppy hair pushed on the Black and Blond haired boy and girl. They woke up, very painful breaths being emitted from they're mouths. The girl obviously had a broken shin, while the boy was in a slightly better looking state then the girl. The other demigods crowded around the two, much to the Gods' interest. They're eyes shot open, making them look like younger versions of Athena and Poseidon. The girl touched the guys wrist, before she even touched it he grabbed her hand. Apollo pushed through the demigods, making his way to his patients. Apollo took care of them one at a time. Once they sat up the gods looked confused, well except Athena and Poseidon. The two ran to the respective daughter/son," Annabeth?" "Perseus" The two looked around," We haven't been here since after the war..." The said to each other. The guy who the box landed on* looked up," So.. Um.. Can we get -ouch- these boxes off me?" He asked. A blond guy went and grabbed the box off of him," It has books..." He stared around," About Percy..." Zeus stood," Introduce yourselves before we start." He thundered**.

Percy stood up," I'm Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon..." Everyone shrugged***," We kinda guessed."

Annabeth stood," Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena."

The choppy haired girl stood," Piper Mclean, daughter of Aphrodite." She said Aphrodite like she regretted it somewhat.

The blond guy stood," Jason Grace, son of Jupiter." All Hades broke lose," How is a Roman with Greeks?" Jason shrugged," It happened I guess.." "Oh..."

A guy with curly hair stood," I'm Leo Valdez, Supreme Commander of the Argo 2-" He was cut off by Piper," No, only Repair Boy" Leo laughed," Soon my pretties, son of Hephaestus" The demigods laughed.

The box guy stood next," I'm Nico di Angelo, son of Hades."

After Nico a frizzy curly haired girl stood," I'm Hazel-" The gods stood," We know who you are."

A boy holding Hazel's hand stood," I'm Frank-" The gods looked at him now," You too."****

Aphrodite squealed," I wanna know who's dating who!" The gods groaned along with the demigods.

Piper and Jason stood," We are..." Aphrodite squeaked.

Hazel and Frank stood," We are." Aphrodite squealed lowly.

Aphrodite waited silently as the demigods talked in a circle. Percy and Annabeth then stood," We aren't*****" The gods raised an eyebrow and everyone sat down. Hera noticed a glittering on Annabeth's finger. She opened her mouth," Annabeth, raise your ring hand and turn it towards us so we can see if you have any rings." Athena sighed," Hera, just because you, Oh My! she does!" Annabeth chuckled nervously," Let's start reading."

** "Percy Jackson and the Olympians: The Lightning Thief." **She read

**"Chapter 1: I Accidentally Vaporize my Pre-algebra Teacher"**

* * *

><p><em><strong>*Poor Nico<strong>_

_****Classic Pun**_

_*****By everyone I meant the Gods**_

_******I forgot their last names...**_

**_*****Because in my Fantasy World, Percabeth is married :3._**

**_Remember, feel free to ask me question (yes even silly ones) _**

**_Sea you later!_**

**_Wolf._**


End file.
